Behind the Curtain
by obsession911
Summary: In front of the world and they still don’t see us. Congratulations. - DM.


"Sensational stage actress, Hermione Granger, performs her last night on the critically acclaimed play – Until Tomorrow – opposite her famous co-stare – Draco Malfoy

**A/N:** A little something I thought was very interesting when it popped in my mind. They say a smile is powerful…and it is. Powerful enough to keep you focused on just the face and not the things that need its cover.

**Chapter 1:** When the Lights Flash…Smile, Darling

"_Sensational stage actress, Hermione Granger, performs her last night on the critically acclaimed play – Until Tomorrow – opposite her famous co-stare – Draco Malfoy. This comes as a surprise since this role has garnered her world-wide fame. She has instead decided to take a break before she weds fiancé Jared Davis in what will be the most anticipated wedding of the year. Granger, who has, along with Draco Malfoy, amazed audiences like the royals, has become one of the magical world's first stage actors and has inspired legions of hopefuls for a career and success like hers. There's only one place you should be tonight, and that's settled in seat ready to be dazzled by Miss Granger…for it may be the last time you will see her play such a powerful character. All the major newspapers and magazines are already awaiting the arrival of the stars…" _

"Robert, turn it off." He instructed his driver.

"Yes, sir." The driver obeyed and promptly turned the dial to switch off the radio.

He sat back in the leather seat and the words whispered in his head, _'…the last time.'_ Forcing his attention elsewhere, he watched buildings and people fall behind him as the black Mercedes he was traveling in drove past them. He watched the objects outside his window become blurry as the car increased speed. And suddenly nothing was clear enough to see, they were just colors rushing past him. Just as he got used to the soft colors, the car halted suddenly under a street light. It flashed his eyes and he automatically shut them to shield its intensity. And instantly his mind snapped pictures of his fingers trailing down _her_ hips, _her_ head arching back in ecstasy, ardent kisses and heavy breathing. He forced his eyes open with a sharp in take of breath. _'…the last time.'_

"Draco, are you okay?"

He awoke to _her_ voice but was looking into someone else's eyes. "Yes," he said, realizing that it really wasn't _her_, "…fine." Before his girlfriend could see the surprise in his eyes, he reached for his scotch and downed it. He cursed _her_. Since that day, he couldn't even shut his eyes for a minute, let alone sleep for a night.

"We're in the car line, Sir. They'll be opening your door in a minute." Robert announced.

On cue, Draco rested his glass and sat back while Audrey rose and straddled his left leg. She did this to fasten his bow and collar, push back his hair or for any necessary touch ups before they left the car. As she gently pulled at his bow, he watched his girlfriend. She was beautiful. He marveled at knowing every part of her, at leaving no skin untouched. He knew these features to beckon him at night and thrill him throughout. Features that got his heart beating and body heating to sweat. Features that provoked him and tortured him endlessly throughout the night, probing him. Features that…he enjoyed because they were _hers_ too. He subconsciously traced her red lips slowly with his finger tips, marveling at the similarity. It really was a wonder.

Audrey stopped at the strange gesture and looked at him. Suddenly feeling her eye on him, Draco looked up and said, "You look beautiful tonight."

She stared at him, looking into his alluring grey eyes. Eyes that she could stare into for hours without a blink, eyes that lost its coldness to her, eyes that whirled with ecstasy under her control, eyes that showed her love…eyes she came to hate. Hate because she wanted them to see her not _someone else_. Hate because they killed her but she begged for more. They killed her soul but she could never leave him. They cut her because he was complimenting _who_ he was really seeing, not her. But she wanted them…because before she came to hate them…she fell in love with them. And since then, they never saw her.

Before her eyes could reflect her thoughts, their moment was broken by the muffled screaming coming from the other side of the door. The lights flashed and suddenly the door was pulled open. The screams deafened them. Audrey pushed off of him as he hurried to step out of the car. She took a deep breath, it was show time.

Draco stepped out and it was like the already loud screams where put to a microphone. He replied with a sufficient smile before stepping aside and offering a hand. Audrey took it and stepped out a moment later. The screams continued as Audrey tucked her hand in between Draco's arm and himself and they proceeded down the carpet. They flashed happy smiles to the photographers that snapped away. They entered the theatre and the screams were once again muffled as the doors closed behind them. They were called by the many reporters assembled around the two sides of the room and held off by a boundary rope. Draco's name was being called to one side and Audrey's to another because of her high status as a stage actress as well. They stood, with Draco's hand on her lower back for photographs. With a kiss to her cheek, they separated, walking towards their designated spots.

"How do you feel about this night, Mr. Malfoy? Is it just as magical for you?" Asked one eager reporter as his quick quill readied itself.

"Yes, it is just as equally magical for me. I started this play with Ms. Granger many months ago and it's going to be hard to act opposite someone else from now on. So having the end of this builds a lot of magic for tonight's last show with her." Draco said without a trace of true emotions.

Another reporter was just about to ask a question when the muffled screams were piercing again. Everyone was deaf as they looked to the door and saw Jared Davis walk in with Hermione Granger. The doors were closed once again and the crazy reporters started the same pandemonium for Hermione. Looking for the source of all the shouting, Hermione found Draco's eyes.

He was stunned. In front of him stood his co-star dressed in a black gown fitted to every curve and dip, revealing her perfect skin with a neckline brought down to her stomach, all held up behind her neck while exposing her entire back. He couldn't move as he traced her entirely with his eyes.

Hermione's laughter died as she tried to keep the color in her face from ebbing away. She'd prepared for this moment all day but his actual presence stole every bit of happiness from her. They were locked in each other.

A reporter knocked Draco slightly and awoke him to the scene and Hermione was simultaneously released. It was her night and he gracefully tried to bow out of the room as Hermione and her fiancé approached the reporters. He was just about leaving when one reporter said, "Mr. Malfoy, where are you going?" Draco looked puzzled. "This is the last time; we need an interview with Ms. Granger before it all ends."

Draco looked at her. Hermione was already answering a question from another reporter but he saw her gulp. An interview together was making her nervous. And it was then that Draco decided to do it. As always, he'd do exactly what Hermione disliked.

The reporters shuffled to stand between them and catch every word. One reporter managed to get a sentence out. "Ms. Granger, what do you think about the celebrations laid out for you?"

"Well, I really hope their not celebrating my leave." She laughed with the reporters, "But I must say, I am humbled and amazed at the response. I've had everyone's support from day one and it's never left me. And to give me this kind of farewell," Hermione looked outside, "is just spectacular. All I can possibly say is thank you."

"This one's for Mr. Davis." Hermione looked at Jared excited. "Critics say that one of the main reasons that this play is pulled off is because of the on-stage chemistry that Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger share. I'm sure you've seen the dynamic love scene yourself…how do you feel at that time."

Hermione was in slight shock at this; even Draco was wondering if this was appropriate. But Jared stepped forward and smiled wide. "Well I had read the script and was aware of everything but on the actual day, I was sitting with the crowd and suddenly my inside screamed 'OI! THAT GIT'S KISSING MY FIANCE!" Everyone burst out laughing and even Hermione gave a slight laugh while Draco smiled handsomely. "But after Mr. Malfoy convinces every one of how pathetic of a lover each and every man in the theater is you actually start feeling good, you're not alone." He laughed with the rest. "But on a serious note," He faced Draco, the man who, for the past months, had almost every privilege a fiancé had. "I have come to know Mr. Malfoy to be an honorable man and he has been nothing but respectful and I am actually thankful it's him rather than someone else."

Draco was struck by his words and his smile reduced completely as the naïve man advanced to shake his hand. Draco stole a look at Hermione who seemed to have received the deepest gash in her heart. "On the other hand, Gentlemen," Jared said to the reporters as he returned beside Hermione, "the best man won." They all laughed as Draco smirked.

"Do you think you'll receive as many great reviews in other plays with other co-stars? Because the critics believe Mr. Malfoy is who you perform with." Hermione was asked.

Draco shot his eyes at her. "Well, I guess I'll have to drag Mr. Malfoy where ever I go." She laughed. "While I absolutely agree that Mr. Malfoy is, in my eyes, the best at what he does and it's just easy for me when he brings such a powerful performance, actors have to branch out and diversify themselves. It's what we do; act different roles and I like a challenge." While she told the truth, she hid the truth. Draco marveled at the level of control in her in the presence of people…and remembered the lack of in their absence.

"And Mr. Malfoy, any comment before Ms. Granger leaves?" A reporter asked him and broke his trance.

He smiled as though he was waiting for this question, "Working with Ms. Granger has been my pleasure. It's unfortunate she will be leaving but every night we performed was indescribable to me." He turned to her as she held a smile while facing the reporters. "You made it so easy; it never felt like we were acting."

At those words Hermione's smile vanished and her eyes shot up to him in anger and fear. Before anyone could see the sudden change in her expression, Draco stepped forward and kissed her cheek not bothering to keep much distance between them. "I wish you all the happiness in the world...with the one who makes you the most happiest" He said as he left her in shock. The quick quills scratched the last words as flashes sparked right, left and center – Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were standing together. Since photographs were not allowed in the theater, these pictures were all the world would remember them by now that history was made.

Draco made a slight bow to Jared, met up with Audrey in the middle of the room and gracefully existed.

"That's the last of them, Ms. Granger!" the young boy heaved, setting Hermione's flowers on a table just for it. "And I mean the last."

Hermione turned from her dressing table and smiled sadly. "Thanks, Charlie."

She rose and approached the flowers as the boy left and closed the door behind him. Stepping through the semi dark room in a short silk white robe, she stopped in front of some red roses and pulled out a small card. She smiled. Such love from complete strangers…

Before every performance, she would read through the cards addressed to her from who Jared called her lovers. Poems, Wishes, Stories and love letters, she read them all. They made her smile. Finishing the first, she picked up others she saw. Most accompanied red roses, some came in various types, but one caught her. They were a dozen roses together but they weren't red. Right at the corner, they hid, pink roses and a white card. Hermione tilted her head to it with a slight smile and found herself walking past the others to it. If they weren't red roses, she never got them.

She picked them up and brought them with her to her dressing table. Sitting, she pulled a simple white card all the while smiling. Once straightened, she read: _In front of the world and they still don't see us. Congratulations. - DM. _

Hermione shook up like he'd whispered it in her ear himself. In the dim room she breathed fast looking around. When she turned around assured no one was there, she let go of the card as though it stung her and grabbed the pink flowers and throw them across the room. She only heard them crash into the others and topple vases to the floor for, facing down, she cried with her hands supporting her by the forehead. Tears accompanied a sorrowful cry. Her mirror showed only a face streaked with running mascara but not the final edge she stood at after a slow crumbling with guilt.

She cried out the pain in her chest – the one she'd been carrying for weeks. The pain that screeched the most when Jared smiled. She wondered if anyone felt such suffocating agony. She wanted for so long to just cry it out but she feared she could never stop shaking with fear and that was exactly what was happening. And when she caught her breath and stopped, she saw herself in her mirror and covered her mouth with her hand, shaking with fresh tears and unbelieving of everything that's happened.

But the guilt was just half of it. The other half was the denial. The decision that what was felt was not real, that she was unaltered every night…that she didn't loss herself to him completely. He forced her to remember those separate episodes, each with something tantalizing…like she could ever forget them. Every feature of hers that she saw in the mirror held a memory. If she looked at them, she could see him squeezing down her arms, stilling her and kissing her neck slowly…she could see him tracing her lips while inches from it…she could see him push her skirt back and slide his hand up her thighs. What she saw next in the mirror angered her – her breathing faster and arching back under his control.

Of course, it wasn't always this way. She remembered signing to do this play only after being persuaded by Jared – only he could get her to do a play with Draco Malfoy, considering their school history. It would be the biggest boast of her career. She agreed but there were two scenes in this play she dreaded – the love scene and the fight scene. Looking at Draco Malfoy lovingly was the biggest challenge she had ever faced and to kiss him at first was something out of a nightmare. In the rehearsals, they convinced no one and it was deemed a flop, even the director thought he was doomed. It didn't take long for them to return to their school schedule – fighting. Except now, they had more ways of hurting each other and with allowance too. When came time for the love scene, Hermione bit him hard instead of kissing him and he writhed in pain but had to look like he enjoyed it and wanted more. She would go as far as making his lip bleed. When they had to go past the kissing, they tried they're hardest to hurt each other, hoping one would declare they're quitting. However, he got his revenge in the fight scene. Although, all their characters do is row, much like them, at the end of that scene when she begs for forgiveness, Draco's supposed to push her back onto a wall and walk away. And Mr. Malfoy used that one push to his advantage rather well. He loved rehearsals; it's when he'd get to do it not once or twice but many times – and he made sure he made mistakes, just so he could do it again. After every time, he knew she was hurt and was seething with anger but would not give him the pleasure of complaining or quitting – they hadn't grown up very much. But shaking her head in regret and more tears now, she wished right then she stormed out of there. Because that's the day it all began…

**A/N:** The idea came fully planned out but it's taken me some time to find the right words. Originally a one-shot, I have for you three short chapters coming through the summer. I'm excited and I hope you are too. This one's dedicated to anyone, who like me, believes that IF they could be, together Draco and Hermione would set ablaze the pages of fiction.


End file.
